1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of mushroom wine.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Mushrooms, like other fungi, stand apart from other plants by their lack of leaves, chlorophyll, flowers, and roots. So they cannot make their own food by the process known as photosynthesis. Therefore, they are obliged to draw nutrition from existing organic materials, and thus they attach themselves to a wide variety of objects such as living or dead plants, or even animals.
They provide moderate amounts of minerals (calcium, iron, phosphorus, potassium, and selenium) along with modest amounts of vitamin Bs (thiamine, riboflavin, and niacin) and vitamin C. Extremely low in calories, mushrooms are fat-free. Because of mushrooms' high concentration of glutamic acid—the naturally occurring form of monosodium glutamate (MSG)—mushrooms are natural flavor enhancers in many dishes.
Studies have shown that mushrooms may favorably influence the immune system, with potential benefits in fighting cancer, infections, and such autoimmune diseases as rheumatoid arthritis and lupus. This effect may be related to the high content of glutamic acid, an amino acid that seems to be instrumental in fighting infections, and enhancing other immune functions. Mushrooms also contain an array of compounds not found elsewhere in nature. For instance, antibiotics are derived from closely related organisms-molds.
There are five types of mushrooms with proven medicinal benefits: Enoki, Oyster, Reishi, Shiitake, and Tree ear.
A cultivated variety of velvet shank (Flammulina velutipes) is called Enoki mushroom or Enokitake. The delicate-tasting Enoki mushroom looks something like a pure white bean sprout with its long stem (up to 10 cm tall) and topped with a tiny snowy-white cap.
It looks very different from the wild variety which is orange-brown in colour with a shiny cap.
Enoki mushrooms are cultivated on stumps or in a sawdust medium, and are picked about 2 months after inoculation. Cultivated Enoki mushrooms are paler than those grown in the wild. The mushroom's white flesh is soft but resistant.
It has a fine, sweet and almost fruity flavor reminiscent of white pepper and lemon. This mushroom is sold commercially as Enokitake, Enokidake, or Enoki mushroom.
Some of the main chemical components of Enoki mushroom include protein, fiber, potassium, calcium, phosphorus, sodium, iron, niacin, thiamine, riboflavin and vitamin-D.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to make beverages such as wine that imparts nutritional and health benefits of mushroom.